Sengoku
| jva=Takkou Ishimori| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Fleet Admiral Sengoku (センゴク元帥 Sengoku Gensui), is the supreme commander of all the Marine forces in the One Piece world, his status apparent by the life-size seagull attached to his hat. He was one of the major figures along with Whitebeard and Garp while Gold Roger was still alive, and still continues to be in the present story. Appearance Sengoku is a roughly middle aged man with a long braided beard and a moustache. He is usually seen alongside his pet goat. He typically wears glasses and a full Marine Admiral uniform adorned with medals. The most distinctive feature of this uniform is a life-size seagull on top of his cap, and his oversized Marine coat, which he wears like a cape. Twenty years ago before the present storyline, while Sengoku was still an Admiral, he sported an afro and a beardless face. He also wore a less regal attire than he does in the present storyline, with the only Marine related attire, seemingly being his Marine coat. Personality He appears to be a proud man who is loyal to the World Government and never questions orders. He is somewhat biased against pirates and seems to show displeasure towards at least one of the Shichibukai, though he notes how valuable they could be when the time comes. He also can't accept any reason for letting a criminal go — not even on the grounds of moral values. He also gets very irritated with failure, and does not tolerate it from anyone he gives orders to. As of lately it would seem that he has gained a concern in the movements of the Straw Hat Pirates, and has followed their movements ever since leaving Water 7, though his current concern is about the upcoming war against Whitebeard, to the point that he brushed off incident of the attack of a Tenryuubito to the Admirals. Upon hearing Luffy's break-in of Impel Down, Sengoku was so frustrated that he almost took it out on Garp. He follows the code of Absolute Justice. Relationships Monkey D. Garp As Garp is a "Hero of the Marines", Sengoku, along with the rest of the Marines, respects him much. However, after discovering that Garp withheld the information of infamous pirates Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy are his grandsons, along with Luffy's repeated severe actions that tilt the world's stability, Sengoku is currently losing patience with Garp. Garp, on the other hand, enjoys getting on Sengoku's nerves. Shichibukai As with Commodore Smoker and Admiral Kizaru, Sengoku believes that the Shichibukai are no more than pirates, and therefore, trusts them little. However, he sees them to be very useful at times of need. Enemies Pirates Whitebeard As Sengoku was a major figure back in Gol D. Roger's time, and still is today, he is one of the few people Whitebeard respects. Monkey D. Luffy Though the two have never met face to face yet, Sengoku is becoming very angered with Luffy's actions (defeating Shichibukai Sir Crocodile, destroying Enies Lobby and defeating Rob Lucci of the CP9, defeating Shichibukai Gecko Moria, punching World Noble Saint Charloss, and currently breaking into the Great JailImpel Down). Coupled with each action can cause devastating effects on the World Government, and that he is Vice Admiral Garp's grandson, Sengoku tends to take his frustration at Garp for what Luffy does. Abilities and Powers As the commanding officer of the entire Marine force, Sengoku has absolute power over every action the Marines do. The only ones that are above him and command him are the Gorousei. Being that he was once an Admiral, and one of the major figures that Whitebeard mentioned, it may be presumed that Sengoku has battle power at least on par with Aokiji and Kizaru. History Ohara Incident Twenty years ago before the current storyline, Sengoku used to be a mere Admiral. During his time as an Admiral, he received orders from the World Government to carry out a secret mission. This mission was to send a Buster Call to obliterate Ohara. With these orders Sengoku gave the Golden Den Den Mushi for the operation to CP9 director who was to investigate the situation, Spandine.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.41 Chapter 395 and Episode 277, Sengoku is revealed to be the one who gave the Golden Den Den Mushi to Spandine. Among the five Vice Admirals Sengoku chose to lead the Buster Call were Sakazuki, Kuzan, and Jaguar D. Saul. After the capture of Nico Olvia, Sengoku informed Saul of his role in the upcoming mission. The giant protested against this and tried to reason with Sengoku that the Oharans were merely scholars interested only in history. Sengoku however turned a deaf ear and told Saul to just follow orders. Later, Sengoku received news that Saul had freed Nico Olvia. Seeing that the Buster Call mission to Ohara was in jeopardy, Sengoku ordered his men to quickly find the two before the operation could be stopped.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.41 Chapter 396 and Episode 277, Sengoku informs Saul of the Buster Call operation on Ohara. After the operation was finished, Sengoku was informed by Spandine that one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped from the Buster Call attack. This little girl, Nico Robin, was deemed a threat. With that in mind, Sengoku and other high ranking officials put up a bounty of 79 million on her in order to help catch her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.41 Chapter 398 and Episode 278, Sengoku is informed of Robin's escape by Spandine. Meeting with the Shichibukai After Crocodile was defeated by Luffy and stripped of his rank as a Shichibukai, Sengoku was called in to discuss Crocodile's replacement in Mariejois, along with the various Marine officials attending there and whoever among the Shichibukai decided to show up. He had just shown up late and caught Doflamingo messing around with some of the Marine officials attending the meeting. Seeing the pirate's actions, he told him to stop immediately. With that settled, he apologized for being late, greeted everyone, and started the meeting.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Sengoku attends the meeting in Mariejois. As Sengoku discussed some further formalities with Doflamingo, he and everyone were suddenly surprised by Mihawk's sudden appearance in the meeting. This was quite a surprise for everyone as Mihawk was the last person they expected to come to the meeting. Sengoku and everyone else were then later surprised by the appearance of Lafitte, who had somehow sneaked in the meeting room. As Sengoku was told of the identity of this newcomer, Lafitte suggested a perfect candidate to replace Crocodile. Sengoku was then told of Marshall D. Teach by Lafitte. Having never heard of Teach before, Sengoku told Lafitte that an unknown pirate without a reputation wouldn't be much use as a Shichibukai. Lafitte however told Sengoku that he and the rest of his crew already have a plan to make Teach famous. With that Lafitte left Sengoku and the other people attending the meeting, and told them to remember his crew's name, the Blackbeard Pirates. After Enies Lobby After the big military mess that was Enies Lobby, Sengoku learned some startling information about one of the prominent players involved. Garp accidently informed Sengoku that Luffy was the Vice-Admiral's grandson. This revelation annoyed Sengoku not only because Garp withheld such information, but also because the Vice-Admiral didn't capture Luffy while he was in Water 7. Sengoku ordered Garp back to Water 7 to capture Luffy. One Piece Manga - Chapter 438, After Shichibukai Gecko Moria's defeat, Sengoku was seen in Mariejois with Garp and Kuma. He was very angry that Kuma was not able to capture the Strawhats, and voiced concern about their proximity to Marine Headquarters. Garp also annoyed him a great deal. He was most recently seen in Mariejois, commenting on how Luffy tends to get "into one thing after another" (mostly referring to his defeat of Sir Crocodile, assault on Enies Lobby and defeat of CP9 and the recent victory over another of the shichibukai, Gecko Moria ). He is greatly irritated by Luffy's attack on Tenryuubito Saint Charloss and for "taking hostage" of his father and sister. Seeing this, Admiral Kizaru offered to go to Sabaody Archipelago himself to solve the problem. Current Events He is most recently seen at Marine Headquarters, receiving the report that Vice Admiral Momonga has managed to "convince" Pirate Empress Boa Hancock of the Shichibukai to follow up the mandatory summons of the Government. Sengoku is pleased by this, and acknowledged Hancock is very strong, but is also troubled that Jimbei doesn't seem to want to cooperate with them and is prepared to lose his status, fighting the Marines, instead of Whitebeard. Afterwards an official tells him of the amount of pirates that Admiral Kizaru managed to capture at Sabaody - At least 500 pirates are to be sent to Impel Down. He is irritated by being bothered for such reason and asks to be reported about matters related only to Whitebeard. In the same manner, he brushes of the matter of the incident with Saint Roswald, saying its a matter for the Admirals. He then asks where Garp is and an official tells him he left for Impel Down a while ago. This irritates him even more, but not before receiving news that Whitebeard's main ship, The Moby Dick was on the move and that all 23 patrol ships are impossible to contact. He orders extreme caution even at Impel Down.One Piece Manga - Chapter 523, Sengoku is informed of the current situation from Whitebeard, the Shichibukai and Sabaody Archipelago. To Sengoku's great displeasure, he received information that Monkey D. Luffy has broken into Impel Down to rescue Portgas D. Ace from execution, in the critical time when they're supposed to be preparing for war against Whitebeard for the same reason. He was also annoyed that he was able to go and make one incident after another, such as the Enies Lobby raid, punching a World Noble and now breaking into The Great Gaol. Garp however, found it amusing. He told Garp that no-one had attempted anything so atrocious in the history of Impel Down, since 20 years prior, and was annoyed that the one who would do it was his grandson. Sengoku also said to Garp that had he not been the "Hero of the Marines", he would have held him personally responsible for his family's actions, but Garp replies that the life of an old man may not atone for all of them. One Piece Manga - Chapter 530, Sengoku scolds Garp for Luffy breaking into Impel Down to rescue Ace. Trivia *"Sengoku" can be written in kanji as 戦国, meaning "warring states," which is a period of Japanese history. Related Articles *Marines References External Links *Sengoku period - Wikipedia article about the Japanese period Sengoku is named after Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Grand Line Characters